


I heard a rumor

by EmMell



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five is missing and Allison don't know what to do about it, I heard a rumor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmMell/pseuds/EmMell
Summary: Five’s gone. And everything’s in ruins.





	I heard a rumor

Five’s gone. And everything’s in ruins.

They was all waiting for Five to come home. Vanya made sandwiches, Klaus prayed, and Allison talked.

Vanya would make her peanut butter and marshmallows sandwich and turn on the lamps.

Klaus wasn’t religious by any means, but would still make an effort to pray that he would never have to see his brothers ghost staring at him.

Allison waited patiently by her windows for as long as her eyes would allow her to, talking until hear voice was hoarse.

Allison looked into the darkness outside her window, waiting to catch any movement or shadow. Minutes turned into hours, hours into day, days into months and eventually into years. 

She would sit by her window wishing for her family to be whole again. It had always been dysfunctional, but The Boy’s disappearance would mark to beginning of the end. Five was gone, Six too, and nothing would ever be the same. Who would be the next to go?

Allison could make worlds bleed and fall. She could start a war with a few well-chosen words. Three was aware of the damage she could cause with her power. But she never wanted to do any of those things. There was only one thing she would wish for in the darkness of her room. She let the familiar words leave her lips hoping that they maybe, just maybe, would make a difference.

“I heard a rumor that Five was okay.” She would tell the stars. 

“I heard a rumor Five wasn’t alone.” She would tell the moon.

“I heard a rumor that Five was home.” She said to the universe.

Allison looked around to see if anything had changed. To her disappointment, nothing had. She had to try again. She promised herself she would never give up on her siblings.

“I heard a rumor Five was here with me.” It had to work. What was the point to her power if it didn’t?

“I heard a rumor Five was here.”

“I heard a rumor Five was here!” 

Five. Five. Five. Where are you? Can’t you hear me calling you?

“Please Five,- I heard a rumor that you were home.”

Allison let out a deep sigh, “I heard a rumor that you knew how much I love you.”

She would try again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wrote late at night when inspiration struck. I was debating weather I should upload it or not, but here it is! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
